A gift For you
by Noel Fair
Summary: Ino queria dar-lhe algo, mas algo a impedia... será que ela lhe entregará o presente?


Dia 14 de Fevereiro de 2009

Dia de S. Valentim.

Ino estava sentada num banco do parque de Suna. A ninja com agora 17 anos estava em Suna a mando do Kazekage. Eram nove horas da noite e a lua estava brilhante no céu.

Como mandava a tradição tinha entregado chocolates a todos os rapazes seus amigos, Shikamaru levara-os de manhã para Konoha.

Mas nas suas pernas restava ainda um pacote. Era pequeno, uma caixinha azul escura com uma fita amarela com um laço perfeito. Não tivera coragem de entregar aquele pacote tão especial para ele. Aquele que enchia os seus pensamentos, aquele que amava.

Apertou o pequeno pacote, pensando se ele pensava nela, se ao menos estava preocupado por ela não ter jantado com ele, por não ter dado sinal de vida a ele o dia todo.

Mas vendo bem, ele não se devia importar muito, passava o dia enfiado num escritório a assinar papeis, sempre ocupado demais para reparar na loira de olhos azuis.

Matsuri já tinha entregado a caixa, contara-lhe ao almoço.

E ela?

Estava com medo que o poderoso Kasekage se apercebesse o quanto gostava dele, o quanto o amava e ai a mandasse para Konoha por não poder nunca corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

Ele já não tinha o Shukaku, mas continuava forte. Tinha-o visto dormir no sofá da casa dele, tão belo, poderia dizer que parecia uma criança indefesa.

Sabia também que ele dizia não saber o que era o amor, mas ela seria capaz de tudo para o ensinar.

Mas ainda assim, receava.

Era humano.

Apertou ainda mais o pacote e ai chorou.

Gaara estava sentado na mesa de jantar. Kankurou e Temari já haviam-se levantado. Mas ele esperava por ela.

Onde estava ela?

Passou a mão direita pelos cabelos vermelhos desordenados e de seguida pela cara juntando ao gesto um demorado suspiro.

Olhou o relógio. 22 horas.

Não aguentou mais. Levantou-se, olhou para o próprio prato. Não havia tocado na comida. Que era aquele sentimento? Não queria comer sem a ter ali perto, sem a ver sorrir para ele. Estaria preocupado?

Arrastou a cadeira e saiu para a rua à procura da mulher que lhe ocupava os pensamentos.

-Dia dos namorados, hum?

Aquele dia nunca significara nada para ele, era apenas mais um dia na sua vida, excepto pelo facto de receber imensas caixas de chocolates, mas nunca dela.

Em 4 anos de amizade ela fora a única que nunca lhe dera nada. E ela era a única de quem ele queria os tão especiais chocolates, mesmo que todos os outros ele desse ao irmão, nunca daria os dela. Ela era a razão de ser dele, ela era diferente de todos os outros.

Continuava sentada no banco de madeira escura. Olhava a fonte com forma de escadas que cessava no chão e a água que corria nela. Água suave, límpida e incolor, parecia tão suave e macia quanto a pele dele. Caminhou até lá lentamente.

- Se esta água fosse a tua pele eu viria aqui todos os dias para a tocar… - uma voz atrás de si a interrompe e o seu coração bate mais forte.

- Se a minha pele fosse agua, tu nunca tocarias no mesmo "eu" todos os dias, pois a água corre e percorre vários locais, e raramente volta a passar no mesmo sítio onde outrora passou.

Minutos se passaram e nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ino continuava de costas para ele. Ganhou coragem e virou-se para ele com um sorriso triste.

- Então diria que somos como a Lua e o Sol…

- A lua e o sol?

- Sim… - olha a lua sendo acompanhada por ele – ela e o Sol um dia viveram uma história de amor – olha-o – foram proibidos de se encontrar. Ele foi morto e ela matou-se para que pudessem viver juntos noutro local onde ninguém os incomodasse mais.

- Que aconteceu? – Uma certa tenção estava estampada no rosto do jovem Kazekage.

- O pai da Lua os separou… - olha-o – então mesmo depois das suas mortes, eles têm direito de se encontrar uma vez em cada ano…

- O eclipse… - ele a interrompeu.

- Sim. Umas horas por cada ano… para dizerem um ao outro o que sentem e como se amam.

Novamente o silêncio. Ambos perdidos nos seus próprios pensamentos olhando a lua.

- E… - finalmente ele rompeu o silêncio para o alívio da loira – o que é que a história deles tem a ver com a nossa? Eu não sou o sol e tu não és a lua.  
- Tu não és a água nem eu a pessoa que alivia a sede.

- Eu sou o Gaara e tu a Ino. Não somos lendas, não somos deuses, não somos coisas abstractas que não nos permitam ter um ao outro.

- Tu és o Gaara, sim, Sabaku no Gaara o Kazekage. E eu apenas sou a Ino, a amiga da irmã do Kazekage, a ninja de Konoha. Não pertenço a Suna, nem a nada que tenha a ver com ela.

Gaara por momentos desceu o olhar da lua para ela mas logo voltou a fitar a lua.

- Verdade.

Ino sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Mas – continuou ele – eu posso fazer-te ter motivos para ficares. – olha-a encontrando-a de olhos arregalados olhando para ele.

- Motivos?  
- Sim. O facto de teres contado a história da lua e do sol, foi porque me amas.

- Não digas isso como se fosse algo tão simples quanto comer ou beber.

Pela primeira vez em quatro anos ela o viu sorrir.

- Mas é simples. – ficou de frente para ela e olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis – Fica comigo.

Ino levantou a mão e levou-a à boca, e pouco depois estava encostada nele num abraço apaixonado.

- Fica comigo e ensina-me a amar-te.

- Tu já amas… ao teu modo, sempre amas-te…

Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Obrigado…

Ela afastou-se dele e entregou a caixa.

- Sei que odeias chocolate… mas… abre e eu como-o!

- Querias! Fizeste para mim, então é meu.

- Mou! Gaara!

Gaara sorriu, pousou a mão na cara dela acariciando-a, sentindo cada milímetro daquela pele suave e aproximou-se dela selando os seus lábios nos dela, fazendo assim uma promessa de amor.

- Feliz dia dos namorados Ino…

Ino sorriu e voltou a beija-lo enquanto punha os seus braços à volta do seu pescoço.

Ao fundo ouviu-se as badaladas da igreja de Suna marcando o inicio de um novo dia. Por fim, Ela conseguira dar-lhe o seu presente, desta vez ela conseguiu.

Ele iria poder vê-la todos os dias a partir de hoje, só não sabia se seria uma coisa boa ou algo mau, aturar Ino não era fácil. Mas ia dar o seu melhor para estar com ela, ama-la e faze-la feliz.

- Eu te amo…

E assim, com aquelas palavras, foram felizes para sempre… Ou não!

Continua? :P

Olá!

Depois de séculos sem aparecer Sabaku no Ana voltou xD

Pois é, mais um Ino/Gaara

Estou a treinar com o meu melhor amigo as descrições u.u

Por isso a fic "lenda das amendoeiras" para quem acompanha, vai demorar a sair o capítulo, já o acabei mas as descrições estão fracas e estou a tentar melhora-las.

Bem, espero que gostem

A Anusca espera uma review vossa tá? =D

Não custa nada, nem que seja uma "essa fic não presta"  
Gaara: ela vai zangar-se…

Ana: Urusai -.-'

Gaara: taraan… ta ai a prova de como estou a dizer a verdade

Bem meninos e meninas, muitos beijinhos e portem-se mal :P


End file.
